A Scream in the Night
by Firefly15309
Summary: Kyuubi is free and Naruto is dead what will she do? New chapter added
1. A Scream in the Night

Firefly15309...I don't own naruto

A Scream in the Night

Konoha is quiet and peaceful. All but a few are asleep. The only ones awake are the guards who protect those who sleep. The people of the village sleep the sleep of the innocent and unknowing. They know not which is on it's way. The Kyuubi has been set free and now comes to take what was owed it.

"MURDERERS!"A scream in the night full of passion rages into the night breaking the peace.

"MURDERERS, ALL OF YOU!" pierces the once quiet night waking all in the village. This voice fills all in the village with fear. This voice is filled with such sadness and murderous intent.

'YOU KILLED HIM, YOU KILLED MY KIT" The voice again screams into the night only terrifying the people more. Every guard and ninja comes into the night to see their foe. What they see terrifies them all. Standing there filling the night sky is that which they fear most the one they know they can't defeat the Kyuubi. She is glorious in her anger. Her fur is a red that put even the most beautiful rose to shame. It moves like flame enticing those who view her. Her tails gracefully move behind her, all nine of them. Each has the same deep red color and the tips are a pure gold. She radiates a golden aura that would rival the sun at it's brightest. She in this moment is greater then the sun and the moon. Yet more terrifying then anything ever seen before.

Again she screams out into the night "MURDERERS, MY LAST KIT IS DEAD AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT." Nobody in the village knows of what she speaks.

Seventeen years ago, when I first came here it was after one of you killed my newly born kits. They were beautiful and innocent. Yet they were murdered by one of you and his minions. After loosing my mate to an attack all I had left were my beautiful kits. In my rage I attacked those who killed my sweet kits. It was only after that I found out my mistake. The one who killed them only used this village as a cover. In my rage I became a murderer. One man saw this and felt my pain. He knew his death was to come since I couldn't be calmed in my rage. Yet, he chose to let me live and gave to me his most valuable possession to make up for the one who did the damage. His kit newly born was to replace the loss of mine. I was to look after the one who would be alone after the man's sacrifice. His mate had just died like mine and he knew my pain he said. When he sealed me he told me that he was giving me his son to raise in place of my kits. He knew he would die no matter what happened that day, but he wanted to give his son family and me new hope. He told me as he lay dying that he had only know his son for a few minutes like I knew my kits for only a few hours. He hoped that my mistakes could be forgiven and that I could learn not all people are like the ones that killed my kits." There was so much grief in this voice that all cried along with her. A few were starting to recognize who she was talking about.

Tsunade came forward "What has happened to Naruto? How are you free What has happened to the 4th's son?"

Kyubbi looked at Tsunade with remose for this woman had loved her kit like her own as well. "He is dead. He was attacked by villagers and refused to harm them." She said with such rage and grief in her voice.

Tsunade started to break down she and those who loved Naruto were in shock. With rage and grief in her eyes she calmly asked how he died and who had done it. In her mind she asked where can I find the ones who did this so I can torture them to death SLOWLY.

Kyuubi spoke "A group of villagers drugged his food so he would sleep. They then beat and raped him. They tied him down like an animal and hurt him. He could have gotten away if not for the fact that to do so he would have to harm maybe enven kill the people. He refused to harm those who where slowly killing him since they were from this village. He held me at bay saying that he could not harm them even for what they were doing. In the end they left him for dead in the forest. There was no healing these wounds. With the last of his strength he set me free with the promise that I would harm none in this village. He lay there dying from wounds given to him by those of this village and yet his last words were of this village and it's protection. YOU MURDERERS!" How could you kill him. For years he took your abuse your hatred towards him and HE FORGAVE YOU IT ALL. I ask him how he could forgive them and I will show you what he said."

A glowing started and an image lit up the sky a broken and battered Naurto started to talk quietly and with the pain clear in his voice "They know not what they do. They feel pain and anger and have no release for it other then me. They feel hate and resentment that their loved ones are gone and yet you live in some way. You lived on through me. They saw me as nothing more than a vessel for you. They didn't see me because then they would feel shame for harming a real person and not just a vessel for you. I forgive them this because they are in pain. Just like I forgive all you did because you were in pain. There are some truly great people who live there who are precious to me and if one of them got hurt I would never forgive myself." His breathing is getting shallower and his voice is getting weaker as he contunues to speak.

"They also care for others in the village and it would hurt them inside if they got hurt. They would feel bad that they couldn't protect them. I will set you free since ther is no healing these wounds. You should not have to die with me. Be free and live your life to atone for those you had taken. Live for me since my life was cut down so short. Please don't hurt them. Even the ones who did this. I could have killed them and gotten away, but I just couldn't hurt them or allow you to hurt them. It is my fault for not being able to show them that I am separate from you. My dream to become the Hokage was all about showing them that I was more than just a vessel for you. I wanted them to see me as a human as a person and not just a vessel for you." His words had become nothing more than just the barest of whispers on smiling lips as that light he was know for left his beautiful eyes. His eyes had always had an inner light to them that made them able to rivel the most beautiful of cut gems and the bluest of skies. They were now blank and unfocused and that light lost forever. His smile that could make all others smile even when they didn't want to was gone forever. Their most precious treasure was gone forever. All his friends and family (the rookie nine, their teachers, Iruka, Tsunade, the ramen shop owner and his family, the sand siblings who had visited, even Jiraiya) were grouped together mourning their loss. They recognized what they had lost and felt the pain for time lost. They had failed him greatly. After all he had given up for them and given them. Even though they had loved him they hadn't been there for him in his greatest time of need.

The image in in the sky slowly faded into the night sky leaving behind the night sky that was dark. No stars or moonlight could be seen as if the very heavens were mourning along with the others.

"YOU DIDN'T DESERVE HIM!" she raged at the village.

"Yet, neither did I. I now see what that man was talking about. He gave me his greatest treasure Naruto to look after and I took it for granted. He calmed my rages and soothed my soul. He helped me with my loss and forgave me all the pain he had to suffer through. It is out of respect that I do not kill almost all of you. There were a few who were there for him and I am grateful. I know now know what he meant when he said that there are some truly great people in this world. I treated the kit badly yet he cared for me and took the place of the ones I lost. He took the time to listen and love me. He treated me like family and not like the burden I was. I saw what he suffered when he was younger. He had to live his life all alone and I could have alleviated that somewhat. Yet in my grief and rage I left him alone. He came running into my cage one day when he was scared and I pushed him away. He never gave up and kept reaching for me like his mother. It was then that I was comforted as I held him tight. He became my kit of the heart and now he is gone. He was like a ray of sunshine after a long period of darkness and rain. He was my little angel. I can never forgive myself the pain he went through dayily, yet he forgave me."

A bright light blinded everybody and in the place of the fox stood a woman with long flaiming red hair the exact same color of the fox's fur. She had fox like ears on her head and nine tails swishing behind her. In her arms was the broken body of her angel. She gazed down at his still form then looked at the villagers. She then spoke "I cannot keep my promise to him. I cannot live his life for him and I will not let those who did this to him live. I am not an angel like him I cannot forgive them that easily. With that the five men who had run in fear when the fox had appeared, the ones who had been running from the village died by a stroke of lightning. I will not punish the rest though. To punish all who have harmed him to kill all of them would make me a hypocrite for I have harmed him as well. I have learned that much at least from him. I give you a second chance like that man gave me. With that she started to glow. She walked toward Tsunade and gave the broken body of Naruto to her. She bent down and gave him a kiss before she started to fade away. "I give you a new future. I give my life for you. You protected me and saved my soul from the darkness. I give you my life and protection from now till eternity my kit. I will heal your wounds and erase the worst of the memories. To erase all of the bad would change you too much and you are perfect as you are. You are an angel who brings light to everybody and tries to bring them from their darkness. You could never abandon a friend to the dark and see the good in almost everybody. Everything that was mine is now yours my power and my strength to protect you in the years to come. If you ever need help I will guide you and will always heal you."

She glares at the villagers "Do not waste this chance see him as a person not a vessel. I am gone from him now except as a memory. I am sorry for what I have done and I wish that in my grief I did not take it out on you. There is nothing I could do to repent except give you this chance." With one last look at her little boy she vanished.

Tsunade and his friends surrounded him. His wounds were now gone and he was breathing again. They were all overcome with joy for his life and sorrow for how he had died. They all vowed over his sleeping form that they would not fail this time.

* * *

Sorry for it being so...wow

I just got inspiration for this and had to write it. Thank you for reading it. I'm sorry if it mad you cry I cried while writing it.

Please tell me what you think of it. I'm thinking of writing more for it. Tell me if you think I should follow it up.


	2. Sunset Hero

Hey this is a kind of prequel to A Scream in the Night, but it can stand alone I hope everybody likes it.

I don't own Naruto...

* * *

The sun is setting over a village. A proud figure can be seen standing on a mountain, with faces carved into the side, looking down upon it. His blond hair resembles sunlight and his blue eyes could rival the sky. His eyes though hold so much emotion in them. Grief over the fight that is soon to come and the death of his love this is only one emotion that fills them. There is a joy in them for the birth of his son, a son he will never get to know. His eyes hold so much knowledge and pain for he knows what is to come. He knows that today he will die yet he does not care about that since with his death his son will live. He has accepted that his time has come at last. His only wish is that he could join his beloved, but even that will be denied. He knows that once this is done he will never see her again. The technique he will use will make his very soul forfeit. He is trading his life, body and soul to the grim reaper in exchange for the lives of his son and the villagers. His only regret is not being able to stay by his son's side. His son will never know who he was for he has many enemies. After his death his son will never know who is parents were and will never know how much he was loved. 

The sun is slowly sinking and his time grows short as the shadows grow. Once the night comes he will be no more unless the seal would break. He prays that that day will never come. The fox is coming and he knows that he will die someway somehow tonight. The question is will he die a coward with a mortal death one of the body and not the soul only to have the fox continue on with it's rampage only having minor damage done to it. He could also go the hero's way where he will give up his very soul and maybe his son's happiness. He smirks and thinks to himself I always wanted to go with a bang.

He makes his way to the house to see his son once more before he goes. He wants to see his miracle once more and to make sure that all the proper seals are in place.

His son is lying in the middle of a complex work of art. When activated the soul of the Kyuubi will be locked away forever inside his son. His precious son that he loves so much and prays will one day forgive him for what he is about to do. He is so beautiful laying there with his bright blond hair and the clear blue eyes. He was born not more than an hour ago. It was like fate was lining everything up for this to happen. Only a newborn could be used for this. Had it been anybody else they would have been ripped up and died because of the chakra that would be pumped into their veins. Only a child whose pathways are unset could live to tell about it. He holds his son for the last time giving him a kiss on the forehead and whispers into his ear "What I am about to do I do for you. I love you and hope that some day you find the same type of happiness that I have. I have felt the love of a good woman and the joy of having a child. Your mother may be gone from this plain of existence, but she lives on through you. We will always be by your side no matter what and will support you through all your endeavors. Weather you grow up to be an idiot or Hokage we will be proud Naruto. I hope you are able to calm down the spirit inside you and that you help to sooth her pain. She is just like me. She has lost her love and her children. I hope that by giving you to her she will gain some joy watching you grow up. I love you and wish that we could have been able to be by your side longer. No matter what I hope you never doubt that you are loved. Goodbye my son." He gently placed his son back down and a small tear falls from his eye landing on the child's forehead.

Taking one last look at his son he goes forward towards what he knows will be his death. He regrets nothing since he has held his son and had so much joy in his life. He walks out to the battle field and summons the frog boss. He proudly stands on his head watching as the sun has finally set and the fox approaches. The whole time he thinks back on his life and his beautiful son.

He watches as the fox advances and he starts to form seals. He knows why the fox is attacking the village. She is acting out of grief for her loved ones. He remembers the first night she came when he heard her murmuring about murderers and her beautiful kits. He knows he would have felt the same if it was his son. He doesn't feel anger, but sorrow that it will come to this. He has to protect his loved ones and to do that he can't afford to show his feelings. As his body dies and the fox fades he talks to her telling her of his gift. "I know your pain. I will never see my child grow up or rejoin my love. To stop his death I will die sealing you away. I hope from him you can learn not all are to blame for the actions of a few. I give you my son to look over and protect. I hope you will act in my and his mother's stead and watch over him like your own. He may be human, but I see such great potential in him. I have only seen him for a brief time, but from those moments in time will last me an eternity. My love for him and my wife will get me through the pain of doing this. I know the price of using this technique and I don't care as long as my son is safe and living in my stead. I hope that your anger will be soothed and your pain dulled. Mostly I hope that his actions will help to make up for the harm you have done and the lives you have taken these past few nights. I knew my death would come one way or another and I chose to give everything in the hope that you will be a good guardian to him. He is alone now and his path will be hard I hope that you will guide him where I cannot. Treat him well and love him. He is my greatest treasure and I now entrust his care to you."

On the battle field not now quiet and dark lays the body of Konohana's greatest hero. The one who gave everything for his child and village is gently lowered from the head of the frog onto the ground. The once proud man who not an hour ago stood upon the mountain is now dead. His wife is dead not more than a day before him. His child is now alone in the world not knowing anything about the new burden given to him. The frog and the villagers mourn his passing not truly believing that one as strong an as full of life is now gone. This is truly a sad day for all.

A child all alone starts to cry and a seal is now on his stomach where only hours before was the cord attaching him to his mother. A gentle breeze caresses his face and on the wind the words "I love you" are barley heard.

* * *

I hope you liked it and for everyone out there i know there were some spelling errors that i probably didn't catch. 


	3. A Little Light in the Darkness

Firefly15309... Hi, I am back with this little story.

I just had to write it. I thought it would be a nice change in perspective

I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form

* * *

Sunlight in the Darkness

Darkness, darkness as far as the eye can see. What is this place, where am I? What do you mean by leaving me here!!!!! What is this strange place? LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!! COME BACK AND LET ME OUT!!! LET ME GIVE THEM WHAT THEY DESERVE!!!! They killed my kits and now have imprisoned me here. Here in the thick darkness that surrounds me. No light can be seen anywhere. All around me is this obtrusive darkness that matches the darkness in my heart. Just let me die and go to my family. What have I done to deserve this in the first place?

That man, that man with the bright hair, this is his entire fault he did something to me. What was it he told me as I was banished to this darkness? He said something about his kit and leaving it to me, but how is that when I am in this dark place. Doesn't he realize that I don't want his kit I want my kits back!!!

What is that in front of me? It looks like a gate; a week one at that. I will get out and have my revenge. I will kill his kit for doing this to me. Yes, with the death of his kit I will help to avenge mine. I pine for his blood. All I can do is dream of his death and how painful I can make it. He shall pay for this all of it. All I have to do is get out of this darkness. All that stands before me is that stupid gate that mocks me. Like a little gate like that could ever keep me in check. HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!

What!!! It won't budge. I have been at this forever yet it hasn't moved one bit. WHY WON"T IT BREAK!!!!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!! I DEMAND THAT I BE SET FREE!!! How can this keep me here? It is nothing more then an insignificant wooden fence with a piece of paper to keep it locked. I should be able to break it in no time. I am so tired. Maybe if I take a nap when I wake none of this will have happened. My kits will be safe in the cave snuggled next to me.

Dream

_I am in a blood rage. All my kits are dead along with my mate. I will not let their deaths go unpunished. That scent, yes that scent will lead me to the killers. I will take them all out along with every miserable last person in the village. I have been slowly killing them all off. Yes let their blood flow for the crimes that were committed against me. One night of pain for each kit lost. This will be the final night of torture. None shall be left alive. _

_A man stands on top of a frog as I advance he starts to form seals. He has bright blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Those eyes are truly unique they make even me pause for a second. There is nothing to fear though. He is just like the rest of these pathetic weaklings._

_What is this? What is happening to me? What is this feeling? It hurts so much. A voice in the darkness begins to speak. "I know your pain. I will never see my child grow up or rejoin my love."_

_It was that man with the blue eyes. He is saying something to me. He did this!_

"_To stop his death I will die sealing you away. I hope from him you can learn not all are to blame for the actions of a few. I give you my son to look over and protect. I hope you will act in my and his mother's stead and watch over him like your own. He may be human, but I see such great potential in him. I have only seen him for a brief time, but from those moments in time will last me an eternity. My love for him and my wife will get me through the pain of doing this. I know the price of using this technique and I don't care as long as my son is safe and living in my stead. I hope that your anger will be soothed and your pain dulled. Mostly I hope that his actions will help to make up for the harm you have done and the lives you have taken these past few nights. I knew my death would come one way or another and I chose to give everything in the hope that you will be a good guardian to him. He is alone now and his path will be hard I hope that you will guide him where I cannot. Treat him well and love him. He is my greatest treasure and I now entrust his care to you." _

_Those eyes go blank and the voice falls away. That man did all of this._

End of dream

So that is what he meant. He sealed me inside his own kit. When his kit dies I will die. I don't care let the kit die then I can be with my kits and mate. I don't care about what happens to his brat. The sooner he dies the better for me. All I have to do is lay here and wait. It can't be that long. The only good thing is that I can't see anything so I won't have to put up with those kami forsaken humans.

* * *

In front of her the darkness became a little lighter. It was still dark, but the darkness started to recede a little bit. Over time it gradually grew a little brighter as the years passed. She slowly started to calm down a little bit. The more she calmed the lighter it became until she could see the beginnings of something. Images slowly came to her. She saw people in a village walking around. She was seeing the world through his eyes. What she saw surprised her to no end. The child was no more then two or three and he lived all alone in a small cold apartment.

How could the child be treated like this? How is he expected to live all on his own? Oh well, it seems the village is giving him a better revenge then I could ever give him. He is paying for what his father did to me. How does it feel to be all alone kit? Such fun the very village she sought to destroy is helping her to get her revenge on the child of the person who sealed her. What a lovely idea. Yes, this child shall pay for what his father did. He stopped me from taking my revenge on the village for killing my kits. Yeeessss, feel the pain I go through be being alone. I shall keep you alive just to watch as you suffer. This is the most fun I have had in a while.

She watched the child each day. She saw the looks the villagers gave him and she loved his pain. All the other children avoided him and she was glad. All of her kits were dead so why should this child be happy? His father did this to her so he would take the repercussions of it. Everyday she watched as a little bit more of the child died out of loneliness. She loved every moment of it. That was until the fourth anniversary of her "death".

The day started out normal. That was until she noticed the child was getting more glares then normal. Huh, I wonder why? It was later that she found out. Five men broke into his apartment and cornered the child. They proceeded to beat him within an inch of his life. The biggest one told him "Happy Birthday demon I hope you liked your gift. If it wasn't for you the Fourth would still be here." The men proceeded to leave thinking him dead. If her chakra hadn't healed him he probably would have died. The seal used her chakra whether she willed it or not. His body was healing, but his mind was in terror. In its panic it searched for somewhere to be safe while he healed.

A small child walked a path in the dark; water sloshed at his ankles. He continued down a deserted corridor seeing only pipes above his head. She saw the child for the first time that day. He stood there terribly thin and the spitting image of the man who bound her here. He has hair like sunshine and eyes like the clearest of skies. The only difference was the three whisker marks on each cheek that gave him a fox like appearance. He was no bigger then her paw in her fox form and barely reached her thigh in her humanoid form. He was crying silently like somebody use to crying silently. The sight tore her heart. The man had said happy birthday. This child was only a few days younger then her own kits would have been.

The little boy made his way towards her cage with eyes filled with awe. They looked so innocent and young yet at the same time so old for somebody who looked like he did. He showed no fear and slowly made his way up to the bars.

"Who are you and where am I?" he squeaked out in a cute voice.

Who could resist him? I had to though or else I might give in. I had only my anger to keep me going. I couldn't give into his naive charms. I remained still and kept quiet. He just stayed there and kept watching me. I decided the best way would be to ignore him. He didn't like that though. He made his way through the gate and cautiously laid his head down on one of my paws. I find it funny that a whole village feared me so much that they torture a child yet this little child shows no fear and just cuddles up with me. I can't let him stay. I can't let him strip me of my anger. Yet, I couldn't physically harm this cute little chibi. I decided that the best way would be to make him hate me. I got up and walked away from him leaving him alone on the floor.

"I am the reason they all hate you. I am the great Kyuubi! I almost succeeded in wiping this village off of the face of the earth and was sealed into your stomach by the Fourth Hokage. They fear you and hate you because of me. I am the reason you are all alone and why you get beat. I am stuck with you until the day you die and because of that the villagers will hate you till the day you die. They all blame my actions on you and will do so for the rest of time."

If that isn't enough to make him hate me I don't know what will. He was silent for a moment then with those tears in his eyes he came forward again and laid down on one of my tails. Again he looked up at me and said one word "Why?" How can one person affect me so?

"Why you ask? Why? Because some people from the village slaughtered my three kits that were not even a week old. My mate had died not long before and they were all I had left in this world and I wished for my revenge. Why do they treat you so? They want revenge for what I took from them and the only way to get it is through you. So you see this is my entire fault that you are alone and hurt. Go now and leave me be."

He didn't go though he stayed with me. He stayed through the night lying on my paw like one of my own kits would. Even I, monster that I am, could never harm this child. Maybe if I just ignore him he will stay away from me and leave me to my darkness. In the morning he left when he heard the voice of the current Hokage.

* * *

I ignore him and yet he won't leave me be. He comes here most nights and lays with me snuggled up beside my paws and covered by my tails. He talks to me almost every day. Why, why? I told him the truth so why does he still come? Why doesn't he blame me for everything that has happened? It has been three years since that day. He gets beat near to death on his birthday and yet he has never once complained or stopped coming to visit me at night. He isolated now more then ever since not even the old man has the time to visit anymore. I have to know. Tonight I will ask him. 

"Why do you come here? Every night you come here even though everything that happens to you is my fault. Why?" I have to know the answer.

He just looked at me with those big blue eyes and said: "I don't want you to be alone like I am. I don't like being alone and you are the only one I can be around. I don't blame you for anything. You are the closest thing I have to a family.

Kami, those eyes of his can see into somebody's very soul. He is right though he is my kit in every way that matters. HE is my miracle. I just wrap my tails around him and whisper "Good night my kit."

* * *

STOP! STOP! Leave my kit alone! Stop hurting him! No, No not another one of my kit, no not another one. I can't see another one dead. No let me die with you don't leave me alone again. I can't go back to the darkness you are my sunshine that keeps it away! NO!!!! NO!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!! I never wanted my freedom like this, not like this!!!!! 

MURDERERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL OF THEM MURDERERS!!!!! I shall see that they get what they deserve. I gently lift my kit off of the ground and wipe the blood away from his face. My sunshine is gone. After all of those years my sunshine that kept the darkness away is gone. I cradle his limp, broken body to my heart and tears silently pour down my cheeks.


	4. Shining Light

Firefly15309... Another chapter done!!! As always I don't own Naurto.

* * *

Shining Light

The once proud man who not an hour ago stood upon the mountain is now dead. His wife is dead not more than a day before him. His child is now alone in the world not knowing anything about the new burden given to him. The frog and the villagers mourn his passing not truly believing that one as strong an as full of life is now gone. This is truly a sad day for all.

A child all alone starts to cry and a seal is now on his stomach where only hours before was the cord attaching him to his mother. A gentle breeze caresses his face and on the wind the words "I love you" are barley heard.

"_To stop his death I will die sealing you away. I hope from him you can learn not all are to blame for the actions of a few. I give you my son to look over and protect. I hope you will act in my and his mother's stead and watch over him like your own. He may be human, but I see such great potential in him. I have only seen him for a brief time, but from those moments in time will last me an eternity. My love for him and my wife will get me through the pain of doing this. I know the price of using this technique and I don't care as long as my son is safe and living in my stead. I hope that your anger will be soothed and your pain dulled. Mostly I hope that his actions will help to make up for the harm you have done and the lives you have taken these past few nights. I knew my death would come one way or another and I chose to give everything in the hope that you will be a good guardian to him. He is alone now and his path will be hard I hope that you will guide him where I cannot. Treat him well and love him. He is my greatest treasure and I now entrust his care to you." _

_Those eyes go blank and the voice falls away. – The last words of the 4th Hokage as he sealed the demon fox Kyuubi inside his own son for the sake of his village._

* * *

Darkness. It surrounds me. It is all I can see. I knew it would come to this when I made my decision. I just never thought that I would be here. I am here trapped for all of time along side my greatest foe. How sad is that. Days, weeks, months, years all of these terms mean nothing to me in this all encompassing darkness. At least I am not the only one stuck here. Here guarding the cell of the fox hidden deep in the mind of my son.

I see that it has finally awoken. Those piercing red eyes cut through the darkness. They shift around looking at their surrounding and miss me completely. I go unseen by all destined to watch and never interact. I stand by and watch for all of eternity, or however long this eternity may last.

The fox has finally given up trying to break the gates. Huh it was so much fun to see the giant fox fail to break the wooden gate held together by a single piece of paper with the word seal written on it. At least it was in the beginning. It got annoying real fast. At least it is quiet now. Huh it seems a little lighter in here. It doesn't seem so dark anymore.

This is my reward how ironic that the one thing I wished for the most is my greatest punishment. I wished and prayed that I could watch my son grow up, but this ridiculous. After the fox gave up a while later an "eye hole" I guess opened up. God I hate those villagers right now. He is a child not the damn fox. The proof of that lies behind that gate. To have to watch every day as my son is beaten both physically and mentally. God I am a monster for sealing the fox in him. I never wanted this. I NEVER WANTED THIS!!! HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO THE VERY BEING THAT PROTECTS THEM?!!! THOSE MONSTERS!!! I watch what my actions have done to him. I SHOULD HAVE LET THEM ALL DIE! I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN MY SON AND LEFT! They weren't worth the sacrifice of my son. This is my reward to watch my son grow up. This is my punishment to watch my son die little by little day by day. I cannot turn away from this no matter how much I want to. This is my fault so I must watch both my blessing and my curse to watch as my son grows up.

I watched as the men came and beat him on his birthday. God, they celebrate my "defeat of the Kyuubi" by beating my son and blaming my death on him. I hate the people in this village more and more. It was on this day that I met him for the first time.

A small child walked a path in the dark; water sloshed at his ankles. He continued down a deserted corridor seeing only pipes above his head. He saw his child for the first time that day. He stood there terribly thin and the spitting image of me at his age. He has hair like sunshine and eyes like the clearest of skies. The only difference was the three whisker marks on each cheek that gave him a fox like appearance. He is perfect in every way in my eyes. I can see a little of his mother in him here and there. His hands long and slender are just like hers and the little differences in his appearance.

God another level of this curse for I cannot hold him or talk to him. This is torture. He shouldn't be so thin and his eyes hold a knowledge that no child that young should hold. The knowledge that all is not perfect in this world shines in his eyes. For all of this he shines with an inner light of innocence and purity. I praise god for the fact that his hasn't become jaded and cruel for all that has been done to him.

Watching him approach the cage scares me to my very soul. I thought she would kill him as he approached her cage. I stand here watching as he learns about why he is hated in this village. I watch him stand there with tears in his eyes showing more courage then anyone I have ever met as he asks who the fox is.

"I am the reason they all hate you. I am the great Kyuubi! I almost succeeded in wiping this village off of the face of the earth and was sealed into your stomach by the Fourth Hokage. They fear you and hate you because of me. I am the reason you are all alone and why you get beat. I am stuck with you until the day you die and because of that the villagers will hate you till the day you die. They all blame my actions on you and will do so for the rest of time." Was how the Kyuubi responded to his question.

I stand here and watch him as he takes in this response. I expect him to rage and scream yet all he says is one simple word.

"Why?"

I was surprised by this and from the looks of it so was the fox.

"Why you ask? Why? Because some people from the village slaughtered my three kits that were not even a week old. My mate had died not long before and they were all I had left in this world and I wished for my revenge. Why do they treat you so? They want revenge for what I took from them and the only way to get it is through you. So you see this is my entire fault that you are alone and hurt. Go now and leave me be." The fox told Naruto in a quiet voice as if to keep the grief inside.

I watch in amazement as instead of doing this he just walks forward. He goes right though the bars and lays down on one of the foxes' paws. I watch in astonishment as all the fox does is watch him before lying down and letting him stay there. Nothing in all of my time has ever scared me more then that initial moment. The fear that went through me was worse then when the Kyuubi attacked the village. I was helpless to do anything had the fox attacked.

A few years later and he still comes down here. Most nights he will come and visit the fox and just lay down on one of her paws. It seems like he gives her some kind of peace when he is with her. I watch over the years as he and the fox talk. I watch as she gives to him what I can never give. She comforts him at the end of the day. She is given the chance to care for him. How I wish that was me and his mother. How I wish that it could be my wife holding him so as I watch over them. The one conversation they had one night made me proud as a father and sadder then ever that I can never be with him. One night the fox asked the question that has been on her mind since the beginning.

"Why do you come here? Every night you come here even though everything that happens to you is my fault. Why?" She asked with a desperate note in her voice.

I watched as he just looked at her with those big blue eyes and said "I don't want you to be alone like I am. I don't like being alone and you are the only one I can be around. I don't blame you for anything. You are the closest thing I have to a family."

His answer cut though my heart like a raiser blade. It hurt that he was so alone in the world then I watched as she just looked at him and then saying nothing just wraps her tails around him to keep him warm and bring him closer. I am jealous of her and grateful at the same time that she can hold him so close. Then as he drifts off to sleep I hear her whisper "Goodnight my kit." It about tore my heart out that that couldn't be me.

* * *

I watch as he is taken one day. My worst fears are realized as I watch him be tortured and killed by the very people I gave him up for. I watch the fox as she claws at the cage trying to get to him. I hear her screams as they do horrible things to my son my shining light. I hear her calls to the men doing this and they echo my own pleas to save my son from this.

"STOP! STOP! Leave my kit alone! Stop hurting him! No, No not another one of my kit, no not another one. I can't see another one dead. No let me die with you don't leave me alone again. I can't go back to the darkness you are my sunshine that keeps it away! NO!!!! NO!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!! I never wanted my freedom like this, not like this!!!!!" these are the screams that echo through out this cavern as we watch the horrors done to him.

I watch from the outside for the first time as I watch my son lay on the ground. A broken and battered Naurto started to talk quietly and with the pain clear in his voice "They know not what they do. They fell pain and anger and have no release for it other then me. They feel hate and resentment that their loved ones are gone and yet you live in some way. You lived on through me. They saw me as nothing more than a vessel for you. They didn't see me because then they would feel shame for harming a real being. I forgive them this because they are in pain. Just like I forgive all you did because you were in pain. There are some truly great people who live there who are precious to me and if one of them got hurt I would never forgive myself. They also care for others in the village and it would hurt them inside if they got hurt. They would feel bad that they couldn't protect them. I have set you free since there is no healing these wounds. You should not have to die with me. Be free and live your life to atone for those you had taken. Live for me since my life was cut down so short. Please don't hurt them. Not even the ones who did this to me. I could have hurt them to get away, but I just couldn't hurt them or allow you to hurt them. It is my fault for not being able to show them that I am separate from you. My dream to become the Hokage was all about showing them that I was me. I wanted them to see me as a human as a person and not just a vessel for you." His words had become nothing more than just the barest of whispers on smiling lips and that light he was know for left his beautiful eyes. His eyes had always had an inner light to them that made them able to rival the most beautiful of cut gems and the bluest of skies. They were now blank and unfocused and that light lost forever. His smile that could make all others smile even when they didn't want to was gone forever. Their most precious treasure was gone forever.

I watch in astonishment as he says these last words to the fox that like me is free for the fist time in twenty years. We have watched all of the crimes done against him and yet he pleads for their lives. Even when dying he shines with an inner light that makes me remember why I protected those fools in the first place. He reminded me why I sealed the fox in him in the first place. He completed my hopes and dreams for the future more then he could ever know. I follow as she picks up my son and runs to the village. I watch as she makes them all terrified. Then I watch as she does her final act as a mother towards Naruto and talks to the village that did this to him.

**A bright light blinded everybody and in the place of the fox stood a woman with long red hair the color of the fox. She had fox like ears on her head and nine tails. In her arms was the broken body of her angel. She gazed down at his form then looked at the villagers. She then spoke "I cannot keep my promise to him. I cannot live his life for him and I will not let those who did this to him live. I am not an angel like him I cannot forgive them that easily." **

**With that the five men who had run in fear when the fox cam the ones who had been running from the village died by a stroke of lightning. "I will not punish the rest though for the actions of a few for to kill all of them would make me a hypocrite for I have harmed him as well. I have learned that much at least from him at least. I give you a second chance like that man gave me."**

**With that she started to glow. She walked toward Tsunade and gave the broken body of Naruto to her. She bent down and gave him a kiss before she started to fade away. "I give you a new future. I give my life for you. You protected me and saved my soul from the darkness. I give you my life and protection from now till eternity my kit. I will heal your wounds and erase the worst of the memories. To erase all of the bad would change you too much and you are perfect as you are. You are an angel who brings light to everybody and tries to bring them from their darkness. You could never abandon a friend to the dark and see the good in almost everybody. Everything that was mine is now yours my power and my strength to protect you in the years to come. If you ever need help I will guide you and will always heal you." **

**She glares at the villagers "Do not waste this chance see him as a person not a vessel. I am gone from him now except as a memory. I am sorry for what I have done and I wish that in my grief I did not take it out on you. There is nothing I could do to repent except give you this chance." With one last look at her little boy she vanished. **

I watch as all of this is happening. My hopes have been realized through my son. He was a light a beacon of hope to all around him. The seal in broken and with it ends my punishment. I pray that my son will no longer be tortured by the very village that I gave my very life for and more importantly the life of my son for. I received the greatest punishment and reward for that. I had to watch my son suffer day in and day out for years. I had to watch his loneliness never able to comfort him and show him my love for him. I had to watch as all around him punished him for things he never did.

It was also my greatest reward as a father. My greatest wish was realized. I got to watch as my son persevered through it all and watch every one of his accomplishments. His fights and struggles on this earth have made me prouder then any other father could be. His strength to persevere through it all made me love him more then ever. Never could there be a father more proud of his son. I got to watch his every accomplishment and got to be there to see him pick himself up and fight harder then ever before. I watched him fight people when the odds were against him only to come through in the end all the better for it.

It wasn't the fighting that I was most proud of though. I got to see my son grow into somebody people could respect. I saw the looks of admiration and love on the faces of those around him. I watch as he gained the respect of those around him person by person. He found the light and hopes in each person and helped guide them through the darkness. The fox is the best example of this. At first she loved his pain then day by day she grew to love and care for him as her own. I owe her for that. She was able to comfort him when I couldn't for that I will always be eternally grateful towards her.

There is only one thing left to do before is leave forever and that is to finally talk to my son once before I move on to watch him with his mother. I will finally get to see her and be able to watch over him along with her. It should be easy to find him from wherever I end up all I have to look for is the brightest shining light.


	5. Nightmares in the Darkness

Nightmares in the darkness

A new day has started in the village of Konohana. The sun is shining, the birds are singing and the sky is a beautiful color that promises to stay clear all day long. It would seem like nothing could be wrong in the village on a day like this.

Oh how deceiving the day is. The day may be beautiful, but the villagers can't seem to appreciate it. They are all filled with sorrow and despair. Why you may ask. They are getting their just deserts. Ever since that day a few weeks ago almost none of the villagers can get a full nights sleep. Only a few people in the village of Konohana have been free from the nightmares.

Dreams of what has been, and what could have been haunt them in their sleep. Some villagers have left the village in hopes that with leaving the place of their nightmares they would cease. This has been proven not to be true for even the ones that have left the village still suffer the dreams of the dammed. Ever since the night when the screams of the Kyuubi pierced though the night a few weeks ago everybody, but a select few, has had nightmares of one boys's past and possible futures that could have been.

How can the memories of one little boy cause this much pain you may ask. His life was one painful memory after another. The worst of his tormenters in the village have been admitted to psychiatric wards and hospitals for attempted suicide and mental breakdowns. After watching their actions through the eyes of the one they hurt most many of them couldn't take it anymore. What can be worse then having to live out the memories of the very person you hurt? The answer is seeing what could have been had their attempts at murder succeeded.

It is only now that they realize how big an influence one child's life could make in the world. Visions of what their precious village would be like had he died early on haunt their waking hours, and refuse to stop replaying in their few moments of rest at night. Villagers wake up screaming after witnessing the torture they evaded by his very existence. Visions of Konohana being burnt down to the ground by Orochimaru during the chunin exams had he not been there. Their loved ones dead, killed by the demon of the sand that they now know as the Kagekaze of Suna. Phantoms of all the lives he would have saved that day haunting the minds of those who killed him. A bridge in Wave incomplete and broken down can be seen. The villagers there are all slowly starving to death each day thanks to a man named Gato. A little boy cries for his grandfather and mother living in fear of what will happen to him. His grandfather died on his way back to wave, killed by Zabuza. A boy pure of heart is now driven crazy by the blood on his hands. The blood of those that tried to kill his master stain his hands forever, but that won't bring back his master. Wars go on around them. The world is in chaos. The people who would have stood up live in fear of what will happen if they stand up, and those who had a chance to fight back live in regret. Had they just taken the chance they could have won, but they were afraid and now the chance has left.

None of this can compare to the other dreams though. What can be worse than to see what his death would cause? What could possibly haunt somebody worst than to see all the lives that could have been saved by one life?

A dream of a little boy with golden hair as bright as sunshine, eyes that sparkle so blue they put the sky to shame and make the vivid of sapphires to shame. He is about five years old and has the most beautiful smile in the world. His eyes are clear and unstained by hatred, fear, and judgment. He laughs and it is a sound of pure joy and seems to make those around him just as happy and seems to give them a boost of confidence. He radiates happiness. This is what he could have been as a child. This is what could have been had he been seen as a child. This is a child that would have been loved by all.

He grows and as he does he achieves great things in his life. He is one of the best and the brightest in the academy. He seems to make those around him want to become better just for knowing him. The darkness that can be seen in the Uchiha seems to have lessened and the other children are happy to be in his presence.

Again he seems to grow and now he is a man. He stands strong and proud becoming the next Hokage after Tsunade. The third is there as well off to the side happy in his old age that his student, brought back after the chunin exams by the child, hands the title of Hokage onto the son of the 4th. Garra, the Kazekage of Suna, stands off to the side he came specifically to witness the ceremony of his best friend becoming Hokage. People all over the elemental countries rejoice and feel a little envious in knowing that the Fire country is getting such a great leader. It is a beautiful day and all witnessing the event know that their future has been put into the best hands.

It is a beautiful dream that due to their own hatred and fear may never come true. The child in their dream is gone and in its place is the reality of a child whose eyes only seemed to know fear when looking at the villagers. He can never be due what they did to him. There is such sorrow in not being able to know that child due to their actions. In place of that child that could have been is a boy not yet a man that has never known that type of happiness. For the past three weeks he has been sleeping in a coma after meeting death only to be brought back by the creature they thought of as a monster. The so called monster gave more love to that child then any of them ever thought to.

The past can't be change, but the future is unwritten. Many villagers hope that when he wakes up they will get a new chance to meet this person and maybe not all of that dream will be false. Maybe there is hope for them yet. All their hopes and dreams for the future are on a boy that they are hoping, praying will forgive them. All he has to do is wake up. Then maybe their nightmares will go away. The worst nightmares don't always take place in the darkness. Sometimes it is from viewing such a radiant light of what could have been, and seeing what is that is terrifying. Knowing that it is entirely your own fault that you aren't living in such a brightness, that is a terrifying prospect to face in both the dark of the night and the light of day.

* * *

Hello everybody. I know it has been a while, but I was really busy this summer with work and my computer didn't like me very much. I hope you like the new chapter I have been trying to write it for a while now and insperation just hit me beside the head a moment ago. I ran to my computer to write this as soon as i could. It is still a little rough around the edges so please forgive any mistakes. Please review and tell me what you like or dislike about it. 


End file.
